Tu recuerdo
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Gray no entiende sus sentimiento, decide irse pero el recuerdo de ella lo atormenta, debe volver, debe verla. Gruvia


_**TITULO: Tu recuerdo**_

_**AUTOR: Algodón de Azúcar**_

_**GENERO: Hetero**_

_**PAREJA: Jubia Loxar / Gray Fullbuster**_

_**FANDOM: Fairy Tail**_

_**PROYECTO: ææ HASTA QUE TE CONOCÍ ææ**_

_**CAPITULO: /?**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Drama / POV Gray / POV Jubia**_

**B**uen día tengas, tú mi querido lector, debo decirte que esta entrega o este proyecto, nace de una idea muy bizarrez de mi mente desde hace tantos años ya que de verdad comenzaba a pensar que se quedaría en el limbo empolvándose.

**A**sí que les diré de qué va esta tontería. Este es un proyecto de largo plazo, de hecho no sé cuantos capítulos vaya a quedar así que no prometo nada, el chiste es juntar todas, TODAS mis parejas favoritas de distintos fandoms, los que son más representativos para mí, incluyéndolos en este proyecto, así que lo encontrarás en muchos lugares.

**A**claro que cada pareja que vean dentro de este proyecto, representando algo para mí. Me recuerdan a alguien, o simplemente me hice adicta a ellas en alguna parte de mi vida.

**S**olo me queda agradecerles por leer y dejar algún comentario.

┼┼_**××┼┼××┼┼×┼×┼┼ Tu recuerdo┼┼×┼×┼┼××┼┼××┼┼**_

He estado vagando desde hace dos años, decidí tomar una misión arriesgada de más de seis meses y aunque ya haya terminado la misión, aun no puedo volver, aun no me siento listo para volver y mirarla a la cara, no después de lo que sucedió, lo que hizo que me decidiera a irme del gremio con la excusa de que quería hacer una misión solo.

Suspiré y miré hacia el cielo, estaba gris, y las enormes gotas de agua me hacían sentirme aún más miserable, me recuerdan todo de ella, desde su nombre y las lágrimas que provoqué en su hermoso rostro blanco cuando no respondí y en cambio, solo dije que me iba a una misión de casi seis meses.

Ella dijo que vendría conmigo pero… pero la abandoné llorando desconsolada.

-No entenderías mis razones…- susurré mientras el agua de lluvia comenzaba a empapar mi ser, como si me acariciara y sonreí.

-Así de fresco… ¿así de bien se sentiría el que me acariciaras, Jubia…?- dejé mi exclamación al aire cuando decidí seguir caminando, no puedo olvidar sus palabras, su declaración desesperada, el beso que me robó.

Aun me acuerdo y siento que mi rostro arde, de pena, de dolor, la he lastimado sin darme cuenta, sin siquiera saber que ella me amaba con esa intensidad, tanto como para casi dar su vida por mí.

Cerré los ojos deteniéndome en medio de la tormenta, la lluvia comenzaba a quemar mi piel y mis lágrimas escocían mis ojos. Seguramente sus manos terminarían quemando deliciosamente mi piel así como esta lluvia.

-¿Por qué Jubia….?-llevé mi mano al pecho sobre el tatuaje del gremio y apreté mis labios tanto que sentí el sabor metálico de estos.

No entendía como era que alguien tan dulce amara tanto a alguien tan frío.

Entreabrí los ojos y me dejé caer de rodillas, ¿desde cuándo Jubia me amaba de esa manera?, solo si supiera como corresponderle y sé perfectamente que este dolor que he tenido durante años, es por qué yo… me guste o no, la amo también.

Pero lo único que hago es dañarla, por eso me fui durante tantos años y ya no sé lo que pensar, si su recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal. Cuando peleo y pienso que ella lloraría si muero, peleo con más fuerza, si pienso que van a tocarla, me pongo más agresivo… pero si siento que regreso a su lado, sé que yo soy su más grande dolor, yo soy el que la lastimaré más que cualquier otra cosa.

Espero que por su bien, me haya olvidado…hora que regreso al Gremio.

Si no me ha olvidado, si aún me ve y me sonríe, me llama "Gray-sama" no podré contenerme, no podré y la haré mía, aunque sepa que voy a dañarla, que voy a lastimarla, que puedo quebrarla como muñeca de hielo, aunque prefiero mil veces que me dañasen, que me matasen si es que así hiciera que ella estuviera bien… con eso me conformaría.

Así que levantando mi mirada, todo empapado con la hermosa lluvia, me pongo de pie, adolorido de las batallas, con un éxito en mi misión, con la esperanza de verla, aunque fuese una vez, si me odia, si me sigue amando… solo la quiero ver.

Si me ama, la amaré…

Si me odia, la dejaré ir….

Había tomado mi descición.

┼┼_**××┼┼××┼┼×┼×┼┼ Tu recuerdo┼┼×┼×┼┼××┼┼××┼┼**_

_**POV Jubia**_

Han pasado dos años desde que Gray-sama se ha ido y Jubia aún se siente triste, aún recuerda sus ojos grises diciéndole a Jubia que se iba a ir a una misión de seis meses, que no iba a volver sino hasta tener éxito en la misión, quería ir con él… Jubia quería ir con Gray-sama.

Jubia le rogó, Jubia lloró desesperada diciéndole que amaba a Gray-sama, pero él no escuchó, dijo que pensara si mi amor era el correcto, que él era un hombre de hielo, y aunque es cierto, Jubia sigue amándolo.

Jubia ama a Gray-sama más que a otra cosa y he esperado pacientemente, he ido a misiones con Lucy-san, con Natsu-san, con Lissana-san, con Erza-san, pero no es lo mismo, y aunque protejo y me protegen, no es lo mismo.

Jubia quiere ser protegida por Gray-sama, quiero proteger a Gray-sama, siempre.

Cierro los ojos mientras escucho un estruendoso relámpago en las afueras iluminando la oscura habitación de Jubia, se puede ver que no está desordenada, más bien parece deshabitada y es que desde que se fue Gray-sama, Jubia no puede hacer nada.

Abro mis ojos ante otro rayo y se pueden ver mis ojeras y llevo una de mis manos a mi largo cabello, Jubia lo ha dejado crecer.

Sonrío ante mis palabra, lo único que Jubia ha hecho en estos años, es tratar de hablar más "normalmente" de cierta manera Gazille-kun tiene razón, mi forma de hablar puede ser extraña y puede que eso sea lo que no le guste de Jubia a Gray-sama.

-Gray-sama… -dejo deslizar mi mano por mi cabello antes de suspirar y me levanto de la cama para asomarme al balcón de mi habitación, en estos años Jubia ha vivido en un departamento fuera de Fairy Hills, quiere el regreso de Gray-sama.

Al correr la cortina, y la ventana, puedo sentir como la brisa de la tormenta, cae estrepitosamente y comienza a mojar a Jubia, por lo que doy un paso hacia afuera y me dejo empapar completamente, se siente refrescante pero a la vez quema como las lágrimas que he derramado.

Jubia se pregunta si Gray-sama estará bien.

Sonrío mientras me llevo una mano a mis labios, aun Jubia recuerda vívidamente como le robó un beso a Gray-sama, y este se quedó de piedra, como no pudo contestarle a Jubia, como no pudo decirle nada y aunque a Jubia le dolió mucho, le dejó ir.

Sé que tengo que olvidar a Gray-sama… porqué el nunca amara a Jubia.

Mis ojos se abren desmedidos, sorprendidos, esa sensación, solo puede ser una sola, solo puede ser él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aun sin importar que esté únicamente vestida con un hermoso blusón azul cielo semitransparente y que está pegado al cuerpo de Jubia por el inminente aguacero, salta del balcón para ir corriendo por las calles hasta la entrada de la ciudad, la lluvia ayuda ya que me hace ser más rápida.

Aun sin Gray-sama no ama a Jubia, Jubia sigue amando a Gray-sama sin importar nada.

El corazón de Jubia late deprisa, ¡Gray-sama ha vuelto!

Entre las callejuelas corro aun descalza, aun si los pies a Jubia se hacen daño, si muchos la ven con cara de no entender, si a Jubia la ven con cara de que por fin he perdido la cabeza, muchos saben quién soy, saben que Jubia ama desesperadamente a Gray-sama.

Tengo que darme prisa, Jubia necesita verlo ya, aunque me ignore, aunque no me hable, aunque rompa a Jubia con su frío desprecio, aunque congele a Jubia con su gélida mirada, tiene que verlo.

¡Jubia quiere verlo!¡Quiere ver a Gray-sama!

Corre Jubia, corre más rápido… alcánzalo, alcánzalo y dile que Jubia lo extrañaba.

┼┼_**××┼┼××┼┼×┼×┼┼ Tu recuerdo┼┼×┼×┼┼××┼┼××┼┼**_

Al llegar a la puerta de la ciudad, la chica se detiene respirando profundamente, frente a ella, un chico con una capa oscura la mira incrédulo, se nota que está herido ya que se pueden ver las vendas en su abdomen y un poco en su brazo descubierto.

Ella no puede creerlo, está vivo, está bien y comienza a llorar, se siente aliviada de verlo nuevamente por lo que simplemente se acerca cautelosamente.

Los ojos grises del chico están abiertos de sorpresa, verla, ahí, frente a él, totalmente empapada, con la ropa que trae pegada a su esbelto cuerpo, sus ojos mirándolo con esperanza y llorando, se desespera y se acerca también temeroso.

-Jubia… -susurra mientras levanta su mano, ella asiente y comienza a correr hacia él aventándosele.

-¡Gray-sama…!-cuando él la atrapa, ambos van a dar al suelo, no pueden evitarlo.

Él comienza a derramar lágrimas, ella aún lo ama y él no se lo merece.

Y aun con ese remordimiento en su pecho, aun con la culpa de hacerle daño, no lo piensa más y ahora le besa, con desmedida, con pasión y necesidad de dos años sin verla, sin poder verla, pensando y ella le corresponde sonrojada, y aun debajo de la lluvia, ella se entrega a él en un beso lleno de "te extraño" y "Te amo".

De alguna forma, terminaron en el nuevo departamento de Jubia, empapando la cama mientras giraban abrazados, envueltos entre los brazos del otro, entre besos y caricias.

Gray no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo y deshizo de su cuerpo y del de Jubia toda la ropa empapada y mientras seguía lloviendo afuera, Gray le hacía el amor a Jubia, de manera tierna, apasionada, desesperada por curar su corazón de hielo y sabía que la cálida agua de Jubia podría ir descongelando su corazón lentamente, fusionándose con él.

La amaba, definitivamente la amaba…


End file.
